


middle school kids are dumb and mean

by BlueberryTobii (SEOKJEANIE)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dating for revenge, Hurt No Comfort, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, and stupid, middle school kids are mean, this isnt a tag????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEOKJEANIE/pseuds/BlueberryTobii
Summary: kids do stupid things, but when its fueled by emotions of anger, frustration and annoyance, they can do even stupider things.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	middle school kids are dumb and mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [submersive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/submersive/gifts).



yuutaro doesnt remember how he got here, doesnt recall what brought him here. 

here being, with the king. yuutaro can see his mouth moving, can see him gesturing at him, pointing fingers, face angry— ah right, he had joined in getting king put on the bench—he doesnt regret it, one bit,he got what he deserved.

"kindaichi! are you even listening to me?"

he purses his lips, he doesnt know why king is just getting angry at him even had the audacity to take him aside.

"kindai- yuutaro!" the king snaps, his voice littered with anger.

yuutaro scrunches his nose in annoyance before yelling back. 

the annoyed response snaps the building tension in the room. 

yuutari frowns at the face the king is making, the wide eyes and gaping mouth annoys him. 

did king just expect him to get yelled at and for him to not yell back. 

"yuutaro.... wh-why didnt you go for the ball" the tone is blank, devoid of emotion, it pisses off yuutaro even more. 

"why the hell would i go for a ball that isnt even for me?" he cackles at the furrowed brows king is giving him. 

"but you said you'd go after any ball i toss! you said that, you promised me! you said that you lo-" 

"tch, just because i said it doesnt mean i actually meant it." 

yuutaro looks away, his chest heavy

silence meets their ears before king speaks again 

"what do you mean by that?" straight forward, no stutters, but theres that unidentifiable emotion thats in his tone. 

it annoys yuutaro even more, he turns back to him quickly and is surprised to see king closer than he was. 

at this distance, yuutaro can see those sapphire eyes closer, they look duller, nearly no sign of life. he looks away as he feels a weight in his chest at the thought. 

"yuutaro, what did you mean." 

yuutaro remembers now, why hes here. why him,specifically, is here. 

yuutaro recalls a shorter batchmate on their team, curly brown hair is all he can remember and the words that rolled off his tongue. 

"give him what he deserves" 

"he had it coming" 

"he wont suspect you, youre already friends, plus i think he has a crush in you" 

—

months before, around the middle of their third year, they all gathered around after practice at some convenient store while king stayed back. 

devising a plan to dethrone king. 

a plan that involved personal feelings and betrayal. 

yuutaro didnt think much of it at the time, plus he trusted these batchmates of his, akira didnt really add much except the part where king liked yuutaro

yuutaro agreed to the plan, albeit hesitantly, but what could he do. 

he recalls when he first approached the king, the plan fully setting in motion, everyone started to isolate king, yuutaro always stayed back—with akira for damage control when necessary— and accompanied king after practice. 

weeks turned into months and the routine never changed, except that yuutaro had to get going quicker, so one night during a late practice, he kissed king, clumsy and inexperienced. 

he refuses to admit the flush that tainted that king's cheeks—after pulling away— was cute. 

he confessed, as he practiced and king wordlessly agreed, a wobbly upturn of the corners of his lips. 

that night they split ways, king going ahead first and yuutaro staying back for a while, waiting for akira and recounting the details of his progress. 

the plan was fully in motion now. 

—

yuutaro stares down at king and smirks. 

"just because i said it, doesnt mean i actually meant it." he repeats

king purses his lips and steps back,sighing

"yuutaro, i have no time-" 

"stop that" 

king looks at him confused

"stop saying my name, it annoys me" 

"yuu-" 

"dont call me that, you never had the right to in the first place" 

yuutaro shouldnt feel a heavy weight in his chest at the crestfallen look in king's face. 

theres a moment of silence before yuutaro speaks again. 

"just because i said it, doesnt mean i meant it" he repeats. 

king looks at him again, this time, confused and irritated. 

"but in this case, i mean everything i say" 

he steps closer to king and grabs the shorter boy by the collar of his jersey. 

"i mean it when i say, i hate you, i never liked or loved you, youre annoying and only care about yourself, oikawa san was right to ignore you then."

he lets go of his collar, rather harshly causing king to stumble as he gains his footing. 

"i mean, who would ever love you, a selfish, inconsiderate, dictator of a king?" 

yuutaro says it, voice blank with emotion and with a purpose to hurt. 

"i sure as hell never loved you." and with that yuutaro doesnt think twice to walk away. 

never looking back, never choosing to acknowledge that heavy weight in his, chest. 

he hopes that he never sees king again.

—

he sees king again a year later, back draped in black , his hair longer and his eyes a bit brighter than he remembers. and also on the opposite side of the court. 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing an angst fic and not a chatfic, this was also in the heat of the moment kind of fic hope it conveyed the relationship well?? tbh idk what im doing hhhhh


End file.
